


尝鲜

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 大三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 6





	尝鲜

尝鲜

01

张九龄发现王九龙心不在焉是在一场情事之中。王九龙不再双手抱住他的后背，只是闭上眼睛仰着头发出细碎的声音来。

情事结束之后他架在张九龄身上的腿直接滑落了下来。张九龄想要去亲王九龙的锁骨和嘴唇，没有一个拥抱，但是王九龙说够了，他不想要了。

“你最近身体好像很差，总是没有力气，一副任我摆弄的样子？”

“工作很累。”王九龙这样回答张九龄。

都是早出晚归，有时候周末张九龄想要约王九龙去看电影，王九龙只是说他还要加班。

好久没有一起出去吃过饭了，张九龄这样想着。也快到了恋爱周年纪念日，张九龄想给王九龙一个惊喜。

但是他没想到王九龙身上会有别人的香水味道。

衬衫皱巴巴的，那上面的香水味道不是张九龄的。

02

“你干快点。”

王九龙躺在床上浑身都在颤抖着，他的声音柔柔软软的没了力气。他的双腿因为撞击颤抖着，就像快要散架一样，可是在他身上的人不紧不慢，还在舔他的脚。

“真想我快？”跪着扶住王九龙双脚的人突然俯下身来，一点一点亲着王九龙的锁骨，下巴，“我怕你承受不了，一会儿又要和我说，哎呦你慢点儿。”

“辫儿哥，你别玩了。”被说中的王九龙把脸埋进枕头里，在他身上的人听了他的话的确没有再玩，抓着他的腕子直接顶撞了起来。

做这种事情多少都是一样的，浓情欢爱，到最后顶进洞里把该弄的东西弄出去，流下来。王九龙不知道他为什么会和张云雷做这样的事情，为什么会喜欢和张云雷做这样的事情。

也许是和张九龄做过太多次了，觉得做来做去也都是一样的，这个时候张云雷走到了王九龙的面前。

想来张云雷也没做什么，就是盯着王九龙看了一眼，从口袋里摸了根烟出来。他笑着问王九龙：“有打火机吗？”

火花照亮点燃那根烟卷，王九龙要收回手的时候张云雷说，去我车上吧。

再想起来王九龙已经不记得是他自己脱了裤子还是张云雷把他裤子扯掉的。反正两个人都是没遮掩，直接熄了火把车窗全都摇了起来。真皮靠垫和浸了薄汗的身体摩擦，再分开的时候都有了印子。

张云雷说，王九龙你真的挺好搞的，张九龄真有福气。

到后来张云雷和王九龙两个人的电话微信就没断过，王九龙知道，他自己有了张九龄，而张云雷也有杨九郎。但是他克制不住自己，当张云雷的消息传来，他总会想到手机那头的张云雷是不是叼着烟卷和他一样背着自己的爱人聊着各种暧昧的消息。

今天在哪儿？

没时间，下次吧。

周末去看电影？

我想和张九龄一起去。

聊了几次张云雷就不再发消息过来了，王九龙皱着眉头仔细想了想，决定邀请张云雷来他的家。他邀请张云雷来他的家，他和张九龄的家，邀请张云雷在他和张九龄一起睡过的那张床上，做他和张九龄做过的事情。

还好床单上没被弄脏，就是皱了点。王九龙开了窗户通风，把垃圾桶里的垃圾袋绑好准备等下丢到楼下的垃圾桶里。做完这些他抬起头来看着穿着他的浴袍正拿着他的手机的张云雷靠在墙边对他笑。

“有你的电话，张九龄的。”

03

一起吃饭吧，我约上了辫儿哥和九郎一起。

王九龙本来想拒绝，可是张九龄的口气不容商量，王九龙想了想，还是点了点头。

宽松的T恤没能够遮住昨晚的痕迹，也像是张九龄要故意让王九龙把这个痕迹露出来。王九龙对着镜子照了照，决定去拿点粉底遮一下，被张九龄拒绝了。

“辫儿哥和九郎不是外人，知道我们这一层关系，九龙你在害怕什么？”张九龄把他的后脑勺按住，拐下来奖励了他一个吻，笑着看他，“还能有谁会在你身上留下痕迹吗？”

“你在说什么呢？”王九龙伸手抱住张九龄的腰，往下在他的屁股上掐了一把，“你又逗我。”

“对啊，我骗你，还喜欢逗你。我对你好不好？”张九龄顺势就把人的腰给扣住，不由分说的把王九龙拉进自己的怀里。

“不好。”王九龙撇着嘴，把张九龄要作乱的手按住，“别闹了，闹下去就要迟到了。辫儿哥和九郎还在等着，要是我们迟到了，指不定怎么说我们呢。”

张九龄笑而不语。

饭店定在了一家还算有格调的小饭馆，仿古建筑隔着饭桌就是小桥流水。张云雷玩着手机，看见杨九郎伸出手来搞完说，立刻把他拉了回来。

“小心点，掉下去了一身水。”

“没事儿，我心里有数。”杨九郎笑着把张云雷的手抓住，往脸上蹭了蹭，“所有手机可以还给我了吗，辫儿，我想看球赛。”

“不行。”

杨九郎撇着嘴跟张云雷撒娇的时候，张九龄和王九龙才过来的。王九龙看着杨九郎的手臂向后靠着，把张云雷全都拢在怀中，有那么一刻他的脸沉了下来，但是瞬间恢复了笑容。他揽住张九龄的手臂，笑着对他们挥了挥手。

“怎么才来啊，”杨九郎张开嘴巴挑着眉毛看着王九龙和张九龄两个人，杨九郎向来就是温柔注意细节的人，他看到了王九龙脖子下面的草莓，对着两人笑，“是不是在家做了什么才出来？”

“我陪九龙换衣服呢。”张九龄坐在张云雷身边，一股熟悉的香水味道钻进他的鼻子里，似曾相识。张九龄笑了笑，把椅子拉的更远一些。

“看你的球赛吧。”张云雷把手机还给了杨九郎，在杨九郎接过手机的时候张云雷向后一撤，让杨九郎摔到了他的身上。

张云雷就像是没看到王九龙的反抗，只顾着看着怀中的杨九郎，和杨九郎调情。

他们四个人以前经常吃饭，但是最近他们很少聚在一起。就从张九龄和王九龙在一起，张云雷和杨九郎在一起之后。

做了坏事的王九龙其实也有心虚，席间他不看张云雷的脸，一个劲的夹菜给张九龄。他的手被张九龄握着，他们看起来特别的恩爱。

除了在桌子下面，张云雷勾着王九龙的腿蹭。

王九龙佩服张云雷的大胆和坦荡，如果换作他，他一定不敢造次，更别说用腿蹭着情人的腿。

不过王九龙开始怀念张云雷身上的香水味道和心里的那么点痒。

今晚老地方。

张云雷的短信来了。

04

和张云雷杨九郎道别的时候，杨九郎还伸出手和张九龄王九龙说再见。张九龄倒是没说什么，对着杨九郎撞了撞肩膀，就喊着王九龙走。

杨九郎始终是温柔的，陪着张云雷走的时候还戳了一把张云雷的腰，嘴巴凑到了张云雷的耳朵边亲了亲。

像是在说约定好了周末去哪里玩。张云雷拧着杨九郎的耳朵倒是很亲密的样子，很快王九龙就听到张云雷说好，周末的时间都是你的。

有时候会因为这样的话吃醋，然后在床上卖力地撅着屁股就像是要比较一样。王九龙这一次也依旧如此了，他自己在洗澡的时候就做好了润滑，掰开给张云雷看。他被张云雷夸奖了，于是他的身子颤抖地更加厉害。

”哥哥，不然你放弃杨九郎，我跟了你吧。”王九龙眼角泛着泪花看着张云雷，“九郎他不是什么好人，我比他好，你不是也喜欢和我做吗？”

“王九龙，”张云雷打断他，“一开始你为什么和我睡觉，张九龄不好吗？”

不是不好，就是在一起好像没了什么激情。所有的姿势都是一样的，于是终于有了做腻了做惯了的一天。王九龙没觉得自己有哪里对不起张九龄的地方，他把自己的心留给了张九龄，他觉得身体不过就是一副可以随便折腾的东西，生下来就有了，死也带不去。

每个人只有一颗心，他把心给了张九龄，于是身体交给谁都无所谓。他想要张云雷，但是他的心还在张九龄那里，他太贪心了，想要张九龄的唯一，也想要张云雷的刺激。

“你不爱我的，而我有杨九郎了。”张云雷笑着说道。

一场情事做的没滋没味，甚至有些痛。张云雷穿上衣服的时候王九龙坐在床边没动，他静静地看着张云雷。

“你爱杨九郎吗？”王九龙问他。

“我爱的，我需要他。”张云雷认真的回答着他。

“那你觉得他知道了我们俩的事，还会像以前一样爱你吗？”

不是挑衅，但是张云雷很是自信。张云雷说，杨九郎也爱我，他不会离开我的。

05

王九龙没想到张云雷还会给他信息。

安顿好了张九龄也找了借口，他拿着钥匙出门，在小区楼下取车的时候王九龙没想到自己竟然看到了张九龄在车库里。

“出门？”

“嗯。”王九龙完全没办法自圆其说，他刚刚和张九龄说的是他下楼去丢个垃圾。

“垃圾我扔下去的，想着你说下楼，怎么连垃圾都没带上。”张九龄笑着上前拉住了王九龙的手，“你不带着垃圾，你下来干什么？”

“九龄......”

“上楼，回家。”

疼痛来得很突然，张九龄很久都没有这样的粗暴了。大概只有第一次他看见王九龙的时候他这么粗鲁冲动过。那个时候的王九龙还是个雏，什么都是紧张的样子，张九龄弄痛他，把他弄出血了他都不敢说什么。

后来青涩的苹果就熟透了，咬一口还喷着水。

张九龄为了他慢慢学会了温柔，学会了在做完之后亲亲他的脸抱一抱他。

“哥哥。”王九龙怯生生地叫着张九龄，他知道张九龄是生气了，来真的了。他的双手被绑在床头，没半点商量。张九龄一个巴掌甩到了王九龙的屁股上，强迫着王九龙抬头看他。

“去找张云雷？”

没有辩驳，只有沉默。张九龄给了他一个吻，唇瓣缠绵之侧，在王九龙闭上眼睛要享受这个吻的时候甩了王九龙脸上一个巴掌。

“信息是我给你发的，假用张云雷的名义。我从一开始就知道，你和他搞在一起了。”

“从你慢慢对我心不在焉我就感觉到了，后来我发现了你身上有他的香水味道，还有我一次回家发现皱了的床单，那个时候我和你打过电话，你说你在公司加班。按照道理床单不应该褶皱的，窗户也不应该打开。”

“九龙，你是不是问过张云雷，要他带走你？”张九龄完全是居高临下的看着他的男孩，这个他帮着开了情事，逐渐沉沦情事的男孩，一点都不乖巧。

王九龙红着脸点了点头，可是他疑惑不解，看着张九龄：“你怎么知道的？”

“自然有人告诉我。”张九龄的手覆上王九龙的胸口，他使劲一抓，“王九龙，张云雷是怎么回答你的？”

“他说他有杨九郎了。”王九龙满脸通红，身下都是喷薄而出等待着被缓解的欲望，他看着张九龄，像是在乞求他，“哥哥，我好难受。哥哥我错了，可是我的心里只有哥哥你。”

“是这里难受吗，”张九龄揉了一把王九龙裤子里鼓起来的东西，“九龙，哥哥可以帮你，你非要去找张云雷吗？”

“九龙，哥哥不比张云雷差。我不给你刺激，是我想对你温柔。”

“别人都心有所属了，王九龙，你看清楚了，只有我要你。你给我好好待在我身边，从今以后，只能看向我，你的身子只有我能要。”

只有我要你。

张九龄没给王九龙痛快，他往王九龙身体里塞了个小玩意儿，然后就松开了王九龙。屋子里的灯被张九龄走到门口的时候顺手关掉了，在黑暗里王九龙听见张九龄说，把自己玩透了，弄出来一次后叫我。

门就那么被关上了，王九龙闭上眼睛，刺激又满足的泪水就落下来了。张九龄没有不要他，张九龄说的对，只有张九龄才要王九龙。

哪怕那副身体被别人玩过。

不听话怎么办，囚禁起来，让他知道厉害，把藏起来的粗暴和刺激对着他。

就这么简单。

彩蛋：

开门回家的张云雷等来的是一片黑暗。杨九郎没有像往常一样开着灯在客厅里等着他。张云雷笑着把手里的外卖放在桌子上，最后在卧室里找到了杨九郎。

杨九郎光着身子在床上，就好像在专门等着张云雷来，空气里都还是沐浴露的香味。

一切就像是邀请，张云雷接受了这个邀请函。

今天的杨九郎格外的主动，做完了之后还要抱着张云雷。和从前一样又和从前不一样，张云雷习惯性地去亲了亲杨九郎的后背，又把杨九郎的脸扳过来亲杨九郎的脸。

张云雷不怎么和王九龙接吻亲嘴。嘴巴这里他只给了杨九郎一个人，和王九龙不过就是尝鲜，他玩腻了终归还要回到杨九郎身边的。

往常一样的亲密，张云雷摩擦着杨九郎的唇瓣舍不得离开。他把杨九郎抱的更紧了些，张云雷也感觉到杨九郎两只手搂住了他的脖子。

杨九郎看着张云雷的眼睛，笑着说：“辫儿，我偷看了你的手机消息。”

“王九龙真的很好搞，但是他会的没我多。”

张云雷突然想到王九龙说杨九郎不是好人，他笑着捏了捏杨九郎的脸，和他头抵着头对视着：“你也搞过他了是不是？”

“以后别和他搞了好吗？”

杨九郎的唇送了过来，舌头纠缠之间杨九郎听见张云雷说好。

都听你的。

Fin


End file.
